Winds of Change
by boswifedeb
Summary: While awaiting the birth of the baby, Matt is also dealing with a horse going into foal - and deadly storms. Just borrowing the characters for a bit. **This story immediately follows "Glimpse of the Future."
1. Chapter 1

**WINDS OF CHANGE**

**Chapter 1**

"Now Bo, you know my limit on a bet is ten bucks." Houston tossed a bale of hay down to Bo and Lamar. They were working on putting fresh hay in one of the barn stalls.

"But this ain't just one bet! It's technically two!" Bo cut the string on the bale of hay as he spoke.

"He's right, Houston". Lamar threw the hay into the stall. "We're talking about the foal and CJ's baby, too. That makes two different bets."

Houston came down from the loft and grabbed a pitch fork. "Do y'all have any idea how mad CJ would be if she even knew you were talkin' about this?" He used the pitchfork to spread the hay around the stall. "This ought to be about right for Sophie and her foal. Did y'all get those water buckets scrubbed out yet?"

"Well, you know how busy we been, Houston." Bo and Lamar took one look at the arched eyebrow that followed Bo's answer and headed for the stack of water buckets at the other end of the barn.

"I'll be back in a little while. Gonna go check on CJ and see if she needs anything." Houston walked out of the barn and on up to the house.

Lamar watched him go, shook his head and smiled. "I sure am glad those two finally figured out they were supposed to be together. It's going to be nice having a young'un around here."

"Well quit dreaming about changing diapers and clean these dad gum buckets. He's been kind of nervous lately and I sure don't want to give him any excuse to be more on edge." Bo scrubbed on the bucket in front of him. "He's been more nervous than a sore-tailed cat in a room full of rockin' chairs."

"Alright, alright! By the way, you missed a spot." Lamar hadn't much more than said it when Bo sprayed him with the hose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Houston came in the kitchen door looking for CJ. He called her name twice and was beginning to get alarmed when he walked into the den and found her curled up in his recliner gently snoring. The baby hadn't let her get much sleep lately – it kept kicking her all night long. Very quietly, he covered her with an afghan and tiptoed back out to the kitchen.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and stepped out onto the patio. Bo and Lamar were arguing back and forth as usual. As he sat down in one of the deck chairs his cell phone rang.

"Hey, Vince, what's going on? "

"Oh, all kinds of great things. Michael broke his arm at soccer practice, Vince Jr. got in trouble at school for kissing a girl, and Tony has been after me to get him a pony. I gotta give the little guy credit; he's had some really creative reasons." Vince laughed. "See what you've got to look forward to?"

"Naw, I'm not gonna have that problem. My little girl will be absolutely perfect – just like her mama." Houston propped his feet up.

"I'm telling you, it's going to be a boy. Everybody says so. He's going to be just as much of a pain in the butt as his dad." Vince still had trouble imagining that his best friend would be changing diapers before too much longer. "So how's CJ doing? Anymore crazy cravings?"

"No, the dill pickle with a peppermint stick in it has been the only weird thing. That was bad enough!" He laughed as he remembered the look of bliss on CJ's face when she ate it.

"Man, I can't imagine that. Blech! Well, the reason I was calling you was to let you know that our flight time has been bumped up by six hours. The airline doesn't want to take a chance with the storm that's headed that way." Vince was packing his suitcase as he spoke. "Are you sure CJ will want Mama and me there when the baby comes? You know her; she'll think she has to take care of everything and everybody."

"That's exactly why it's going to be a surprise. She doesn't have a clue. But I know she'll be glad for Mama's help when the baby gets here." Butterflies bubbled up in his stomach as he thought about the arrival of the baby.

"Well, guess I better get off of here. Something just crashed downstairs and Isabella is reading them the riot act. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, y'all take care." Houston hung up and looked out into the pasture where Sophie was laying down sunning herself. It wouldn't be too much longer before she went into foal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Houston watched in amazement as CJ declared war on the steak he had just finished grilling for her.

"Mmph. This is great." said CJ around a mouthful of steak. "How is Sophie doing?"

"She's fine. Looks like she's about ready to pop." He looked up just in time to see the look that CJ was shooting him. "Well, ah, you know, she's really big." That didn't improve the look. "She's a horse; of course she's going to be big." He nervously took a sip of the iced tea. _Come on, Mattlock. Think of something to change the subject- FAST! _He thought to himself.

"Uncle Roy called earlier. He finished up that case for the jeweler down in San Diego. Turned out it was his girlfriend. Guess she just couldn't wait for him to propose to get her diamond." _Good! She's laughing. _"He said he'll be back tomorrow. "

Uncle Roy had been single-handedly running Houston Investigations for the last few months. Houston had decided to take some time off. CJ watched him as he cut his steak. She knew part of the reason he hadn't been working was because he wanted to reassure her that he wasn't planning on taking anymore bullets like he had when working with the SEALs right before he found out that she was pregnant. But how long would it last? He had such a talent for investigating that it was a shame for it to be wasted.

"Oh, by the way, Hoyt's coming over tomorrow morning. He's got a couple of cases he wants me to look at for him. Maybe some fresh eyes will give him some ideas on how to approach them." There, he'd finally told her. He obliquely watched her reaction.

"How's he doing, anyway?" CJ didn't flinch at all.

"Pretty good. Just got a lot on his plate right now." She didn't shown any signs of suspecting anything. "Looks like you're about ready for some dessert." He got up and stepped into the kitchen and pulled out the cheesecake that he had been hiding from her all day.

"Here you go, Madam. Cheesecake for my lady." He put a slice of the delectable pie in front of her.

"That looks great! But you know, I kind of like a little beefcake, too." She squeezed his hand. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Strong Pacific storms continue to head directly for the Los Angeles area. City and county officials are already preparing for the worst. Heather Lewis has more on this story." CJ switched off the television. She got off of the couch, stretched, and padded to the kitchen. The clock on the microwave said 2:10 a.m. She opened the refrigerator and spied the cheesecake. _What the heck _she thought to herself. _I am eating for two after all._

After grabbing a fork from the drawer, she slowly walked back into the den, savoring a bite of cheesecake. Her ankles were swelling again. She decided to kick back in Matt's recliner. As she snacked on the cheesecake the baby decided to kick some more. She imagined what it would be like to have a little Mattlock running around the house. If he was anything like his daddy life wouldn't be boring. She pictured the two of them playing catch in the backyard. Then a few years later, he would be playing little league football. Matt would be a great dad, she had no doubts about it, but she still worried about him and his dangerous line of work. He really couldn't help himself, she knew that. It was that intuition and bravery that made him so good at his job; the job he hadn't been doing the last few months. She was glad for him to be away from it, but was it really fair to him? She knew they needed to talk about his going back to work. Maybe the visit from Hoyt tomorrow would be just the thing to get the conversation started.

A flash of lightning and a distant rumble of thunder cut into her thoughts. She looked down at the plate, only to discover that the cheesecake was gone. After considering her options, she hoisted herself out of the chair, then took the plate to the kitchen and rinsed it off. Stifling a yawn, she made her way back to the bedroom. A sliver of light from the window illuminated Matt's face. He was so handsome, but looked so much like a little boy when he was asleep. She crawled back into bed. Matt rolled over and put an arm around her, his hand gently landing on the baby. CJ drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hawaiian Airlines Flight 332, now arriving at gate 11." Hoyt checked his watch for the third time in as many minutes. When he looked up, he saw Novelli and his mother walking toward him.

"Good to see you again, Vince." They shook hands. "Much better than the first time we met." Vince joked, referring to a few years back when he had been framed for stealing cocaine from the evidence lockup. "Tell me about it. Houston was ready to kill me." Hoyt rolled his eyes.

Hoyt took Mama's bag and they walked toward the waiting car. "Well there's one advantage to driving a police car – you can park in the red zone." Just as Vince made that comment a bright flash of lightning lit up the gloomy sky. "And they say it never rains in California."

On the way to Houston's house, Mama asked if CJ had found out yet about their visit. "When I talked to Houston this morning she was still in the dark." Hoyt merged into traffic. "He told her I was coming over to ask for some help with a couple of cases. I sure haven't been doing that the last few months."

"It's hard to believe Houston hasn't been working. Not that he has to work, but cases just seem to find him. Plus, he's good at what he does. He helped me out with so many cases…" Vince thought back to his days at the LAPD. He still missed being a cop, but life in the restaurant business in Hawaii was good.

"Tell me about it. I've needed his help several times but didn't want to get CJ upset. I just wonder how long he's going to take off." Hoyt cursed the traffic under his breath and debated on using the siren to clear a path.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Easy, Sophie. It's just me." Houston eased into the pasture. Rain pelted his jacket and hat. The horse continued to pace back and forth along the fence line, then walked over and nuzzled Matt's chest. He scratched her jaw and rubbed her neck, then clipped the lead to her halter and slowly led her to the barn. Once she was in the stall, he unclipped the lead and slowly walked out, closing the door. After filling her feed and water buckets, Matt went back to the house.

CJ was sweeping the kitchen floor – again. "Didn't you just do that right before I went to the barn?" he asked. "Well, yeah, but it just seemed to need it again." CJ kept sweeping until Matt walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She put the broom aside and turned to face him. "Is everything okay, CJ?" She caught the tone of concern in his voice.

"Everything is fine. I'm just trying to keep this place clean so I won't have to worry so much when the baby gets here. That reminds me, I need to do some laundry." With that she took off for the hamper in the master bathroom.

Just then Houston's phone rang. "Hey, did you pick up the package?" he asked. Hoyt laughed. "Are we talking in code nowadays? I just wanted to let you know that we're about…" The line went dead.

Houston hit the send button, but all he got in response was a dull buzzing sound. Just then there was a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder. He heard CJ squeal from the bathroom. "Man, that was close!"

A couple of minutes later, Hoyt pulled up to the house. Matt ran out into the storm to help his guests in with their luggage. Hoyt popped the trunk, and Houston reached in and pulled out a suitcase as Vince pulled out the other one. They made a beeline for the house. Once inside, Matt hung up Vince's jacket and Mama's scarf, as well as his own jacket and hat.

"Houston, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you've got a huge tree down across the driveway." Hoyt took off his jacket and handed it to Houston. "Looks like I'll be hanging out with you for a little while."

"As soon as this storm backs off some I'll get my truck and a chainsaw to clear it." Matt smiled as he called out "Hey, CJ! Look what I just found outside!"

CJ walked into the room and her jaw dropped. "Mama! Vince! Where did you come from?" She gave both a big hug, then turned to Matt. "I knew you were up to something, I just couldn't quite figure out what it was. How are you, Hoyt? Y'all come on in and sit down. Can I get you something? Coffee?"

Both Vince and Hoyt said they wouldn't turn down a cup and CJ turned and started for the kitchen. "Nope, you're going to sit down. Here." Matt grabbed CJ's shoulders and pointed her in the direction of the den. "Go prop your feet up in the recliner. Vince and I can get the coffee. Mama, can you herd her in there for me?"

Mama then took charge of CJ and started asking question after question about friends and family alike.

Vince and Houston headed into the kitchen. As they poured coffee, Vince said "So are you getting nervous yet?"

Houston just smiled. "Not at all, Vince. It's a perfectly natural thing. Besides which, the doctor and CJ will be doing all the work. I'll just be there as a cheering squad." With that, they headed into the den.

Hoyt was on the phone when they walked in. "Well, deal with it, Sanchez. I can't just wave a wand and make the tree disappear from the driveway." With that he hung up.

"Sounds like you could use a day off anyway." Houston handed a steaming hot cup of coffee to the tired looking detective.

"You've got that right. I swear people in this town get crazier when it rains." He took a sip of coffee and sat down on the couch next to Houston.

"We've just got a house full of good looking men." CJ winked at Mama.

"And another one on the way before too much longer!" Mama eyed CJ's belly. They all laughed.

There was a big flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder shook the house. "A few more of those and that baby might get here today." Vince gave a sidelong glance at Houston and smiled.

"Naw, we've got everything all planned out. Besides, we've still got at least a week to go before she's born." Houston was trying to look very calm, but his nerves were starting to show.

CJ jumped a little and let out with an "Ouch!" Houston jumped to his feet and made it to the chair where she was propped in a split second. "You okay?" Concern was clearly on his face.

"I'm fine, Matt. My back just gave a little twinge. No big deal." She smiled up at him. "Maybe you should go check on Sophie."

"That's not a bad idea. I moved her into the barn a little while ago." Houston headed out to the hall to get his jacket and hat. Vince was right behind him. "I'll go with you."

The two friends headed out through the kitchen toward the barn. "I hope Bo and Lamar aren't having too much trouble dealing with all this wind. They went to pick up some fence panels. This weather is really starting to get nasty." Houston looked at the sky nervously. Vince picked up on the nervousness.

"So Mr. Cool, you ARE getting the pre-baby jitters." He laughed and clapped Houston on the back. "No, I'm just starting to get a little concerned about the weather. That's all." Houston tucked his head down against the wind and rain.

The two men went inside the barn. The sound of the rain on the tin roof was almost deafening. They walked down the hallway to the stall where Sophie was. She was looking rather agitated, pacing around the stall. They stood and watched her for a couple of minutes. Sophie walked over to them and nuzzled Matt's arm that was propped on the door of the stall. He scratched her jaw for a minute, then she resumed pacing around the stall.

"So when do you think she's going to have it?" Vince watched the mare. "Pretty soon. She's been really restless and kind of irritable today." Matt checked the water in the bucket and decided to top it off.

"I thought you said she still had a week to go?" Vince looked puzzled.

"CJ's still got a week to go. I thought you were talking about Sophie". Houston laughed as he lifted the water bucket and headed toward the other end of the barn.

After filling the bucket and returning it to the stall, he again petted on Sophie and talked calmly to her. Vince couldn't hear everything he was saying, but the horse did seem to calm down a little bit.

"Guess we better get back up to the house. I've been trying to keep CJ off her feet as much as possible but she's extremely stubborn." Houston zipped up his jacket and pushed the cowboy hat down firmly on his head. The friends headed out of the barn and were greeted by another loud clap of thunder and flash of lightning. They ran back up to the house and into the kitchen.

Hoyt was standing there waiting for them. "More bad news, Houston. The phones are out. Sanchez just called here to tell me the latest insanity that's going on and the line went dead."

"Yeah, my cell went dead when you called me earlier." He pulled the phone out of his pocket and checked it. "Still no bars. Guess a tower got hit or something."

As Houston walked through to the front of the house to hang up his jacket and hat again, he heard CJ cry out with another "Ouch!" He practically ran into the den.

"It's fine, Matt. Don't worry. This boy of yours has just got my back aching." She smiled at him.

"I keep telling you it's a girl, not a boy." Houston said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hasn't the doctor done an ultrasound?" asked Vince.

"Yep, three to be exact. This little guy is just camera shy. They've been able to make sure he's okay, but he's not much into holding still for a picture." CJ shifted in the chair. Then she started to get up and Matt said "Where do you think you're going? Mrs. Houston, you need to kick back and let me get whatever it is you need."

"I don't think you can go to the bathroom for me, Matt." She hoisted herself out of the chair and waddled across the den and toward the bathroom. Houston watched her go and took off his hat. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. Vince put a hand on his shoulder and said "She's fine, man. Calm down. You've still got a week to go."

Mama walked over to Matt and gave him a hug. "Everything will be fine, Houston. Don't worry so much."

"I sure do appreciate y'all coming to help. And Hoyt, thanks for picking them up." Houston still looked extremely tense.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Matt stood looking out at the storm. It had gotten worse. Much worse. There were now tornado watches and warnings for the whole Los Angeles area. The wind was howling around the corners of the house and tree limbs were cracking from the strain.

"Guess I better go check on Sophie again. Vince, you want to come, too?" Vince got up off the couch and headed for the hall with Houston. "Man, you're going to have gray hair before the night is over. Calm down." He buttoned up his jacket.

"I've just got a bad feeling about this weather, Vince. You ever been through a tornado? Well, I've been through plenty. And it's sure got that feel to it out there." He pushed his hat down tight on his head as they headed out the back door. Rain was falling heavily and being blown sideways in sheets. They made their way down to the barn and were grateful to get inside.

When they got to Sophie's stall she was laying down on her side and breathing heavily. "Oh, boy, is she fixing to have that thing?" Vince was looking nervous now.

Houston eased into the stall and began talking to the mare as he got closer. He patted her neck, then moved around to check on her progress.

"Yep, she's started labor." He leaned closer and Vince saw the concern on his face. "We do have a little problem, though." He started taking off his jacket. "Vince, go up the hall to the tack room. Look on the shelf just to the right of the door. There's a box of gloves sitting there. I'm gonna need them."

Vince went up to the tack room and found the box. He got back to the stall and opened the door. Sophie got nervous and was trying to get up. "Stop right there, Vince. She's real nervous and she doesn't know you. I'll come get them." He patted on the horse's side and she calmed back down.

Houston walked over to the door and took the box from Vince. "I hate to do it, but would you go up to the house and get CJ? The foal is a breech and I'm going to need some help."

"Breech? You mean backwards?" Vince asked. "Yep. Get CJ down here quick as you can, but keep her safe for me, okay?" He turned back to the horse and began talking soothingly to her again. Vince ran back up to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

CJ was breathing heavily by the time she made it down to the barn. _Boy, I'm a sight: a maternity dress and muck boots! _She looked down at herself and couldn't help but smile.

She and Vince made their way down the hall to Sophie's stall. Matt was kneeling next to her head, rubbing her side and talking calmly to her. CJ eased into the stall and joined Matt.

"CJ, the foal is breech. I need you to stay up here and keep her calm as you can. I'm going to have to try to turn it." Matt grabbed a cord off the wall and tied the horse's back legs together. He then put on the gloves that Vince had brought him earlier. They came all the way up to his shoulders. Vince's jaw dropped. "Why in the world are those gloves so long? OHHHHH…. That's why." He looked like he might well pass out as Houston started to reach inside the mare and try to turn the foal.

"Vince, would you go up to the house and put a big pan of water on the stove to boil?" Houston asked his friend. "Sure thing, bud." Vince took off running before he got his whole answer out.

"Matt, what are you going to do with the water?" CJ asked as she continued to stroke the horse's side.

He grinned. "I'm gonna keep the city boy busy while we deliver this foal." He and CJ both laughed.

"Just…about….got it. There. Now it's turned. Let's see how she does now." He untied Sophie's legs and backed away from the horse, taking off the gloves, then walked over to help CJ up. As he did, there was a large rumble of thunder and the wind shook the roof on the barn. While he looked up at the roof, CJ was looking down.

"Matt?" she asked.

"Looks like we're going to be doing some repair work on this barn. That storm isn't playing around." Matt looked back at CJ and noticed the shocked look on her face.

"Matt, my water just broke." They looked at each other.

"Okay. Well, uh, let's just, uh, well, we'll uh, here. Sit down on this bale of hay." Matt was flustered but trying to keep his cool. He stepped out of the stall and quickly climbed the ladder to the hay loft. He threw down several bales and brought them into the stall and arranged them so CJ could lie down.

"Here's my jacket. Cover up with that and I'll go get Mama." Just as the words came out of his mouth, they both heard a sound that they had heard many times back in Texas; the unmistakable sound of a tornado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Oh, good. _Houston thought to himself. "Well, I don't think I'll be going up to the house just now. Maybe it'll be gone pretty soon and then I'll go get Mama. Let's just try to keep you covered up." He adjusted the jacket over CJ.

Her face contorted with pain as a contraction started. "Okay, just remember what you learned in Lamaze class. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. There you go." He held her hand as the contraction became more intense. "CJ, honey, that's my hand. Just relax a little bit." _Dang! She's got one hell of a grip! _

CJ started to relax. "This isn't supposed to be happening right now. We're supposed to have another week to get ready." She looked into Matt's eyes. He seemed extremely calm all of the sudden. He gave her that big grin that she absolutely adored. "Guess nobody told her that." He brushed the hair away from her face.

"How's Sophie doing?" CJ tried to look past Houston to the horse.

"She's getting there." Houston could see that the foal was now in the correct position, coming out head and front hooves first. "She'll be okay now."

Another contraction hit CJ. He held her hand and rubbed her belly, quietly talking to her about visiting the beach in Hawaii. Meanwhile the storm continued pounding the barn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Tornadoes are on the ground in three different areas in Los Angeles County. The…." Just then the power went out, the TV went silent, and the house went dark.

Hoyt was looking around the house for a flashlight. Mama found some matches in the kitchen and began lighting some candles.

"How in the world am I supposed to get this water hot for Houston with the power out?" he asked. Mama just looked at him and grinned. "What's so funny, Mama?"

"Vincenzo, you are the father of four children. Did the doctor need any hot water when your children were being born?" she asked him, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Well, no, but they were kids, not horses…..That jerk! He sent me up here to get rid of me!" The realization finally dawned on Vince. "I'm going back down there. That was a rotten trick to pull."

"I don't think anyone's going anywhere for a while. That wind is strong out there." Hoyt stood looking out the kitchen door toward the barn. Part of the roof on it was flapping in the wind. The patio furniture was completely gone.

"Well, as soon as it calms down some I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Vince stood next to Hoyt and looked out the door. "You think they're okay down there?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Easy, CJ." Matt wiped the sweat from her brow with his bandana. The baby was already crowning. Looks like this little lady is going to be born right here in the barn."

CJ smiled at him and said "Well, I guess he takes after his father. After all you were born in a car."

"One thing about it: if she ever leaves a door open and somebody asks if she was born in a barn, she can truthfully say 'Yes'".

Another contraction hit. Matt had timed them and they were less than a minute apart. He took a peek to see the progress that she was making. "Oh boy, her head's almost all the way out. I think it's time to push, CJ. When the next contraction hits, give her a push."

He stole a quick glance at Sophie. They had been so busy working on delivering their baby that he had almost forgotten about her. He was relieved to see that the foal was delivered and Sophie was doing her job as a good mother – she was cleaning it off.

"Guess you lost the race, CJ. Sophie's already had her baby." He smiled up at her.

CJ looked over and smiled. "Oh, boy, here we go again" she managed to get out as the next contraction started.

Meanwhile, the storm continued to blow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Okay, let's try pushing. One, two, three….push!" Vince and Hoyt were trying to get the kitchen door open. A huge limb had blown down and was firmly lodged against it.

"Let's take a break for a minute." Both men were puffing and blowing. Hoyt took off his tie and loosened his collar. "You think they're okay down there?" Vince wondered.

The three of them looked out the window. The tin was still flapping on the roof of the barn, but other than that, it looked to be in fairly good shape. "It looks a lot better than my car." Hoyt's car had been the victim of another tree limb that came crashing straight through the windshield and had also blocked the front door of the house.

"Alright, one more time. We're going to get it this time. One, two, THREE!" Vince hollered. Grudgingly, the limb slowly moved enough for them to squeeze through the door. The storm had just started to calm down enough that they could make out the barn door opening. After a slight delay, Houston came walking out carrying CJ in his arms. Mama, Vince, and Hoyt all rushed down to meet them. As they got closer, they could see that Houston was missing his t-shirt. It was lying in a bunch on CJ's chest. When they reached the pair, they could see that more than just a t-shirt was on CJ: there was a baby wrapped up in it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Houston and CJ were both smiling from ear to ear as he carried her through the kitchen into the den and gently laid her on the couch.

"Good grief! I thought you said there was a week left to go!" Hoyt stared at the three of them.

"Gentlemen and lady, I would like you to meet the newest addition to the Houston family – my daughter, Miss Catherine Rose Houston." The proud father held her up for all to see.

"CJ, that's a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." Mama leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I would love to take credit for it – but I can't. Matt came up with it." She and Matt smiled at each other.

"Why did he get to name her?" Vince asked.

"Well, we had a bet. Matt kept saying it was a girl, and I kept saying that it was a boy. So we decided that whoever was right would get to name the baby." CJ was doing her best not to laugh.

Vince and Hoyt both slapped Houston on the back. "Job well-done, cowboy." Hoyt shook his hand.

"Yeah, you did good, Ace." Vince said, shaking his hand.

Mama came over and gave Houston a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Finally! A granddaughter! This lazy one here would not give me one!" She lightly slapped Vince on the arm.

"Now why am I getting the blame here, huh? By the way, Houston, I've got a bone to pick with you: why did you send me up here to boil water when there wasn't any need?" Vince put his hands on his hips.

"Well, now Vince, you were lookin' a little stressed out down there and I was just trying to do you a favor and help you relax." Houston leaned over and kissed CJ soundly on the lips.


End file.
